


"Ra, Kau tahu tidak?"

by moonliightsonata



Category: Bumi Series - Tere Liye
Genre: Ali Needs Sleep, Gen, One-Shot, Post-Nebula, Raib Needs a Hug, Raib/Ali if You Squint, Raib/Seli too if You Squint, Seli is FIne, Seli-centered, Trio Needs Therapy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonliightsonata/pseuds/moonliightsonata
Summary: "Kau tahu tidak, Ra?"Dulu Seli sering melontarkan rangkaian kata tersebut. Sebelum petualangan antarklan. Sebelum Si Tanpa Mahkota. Bahkan sebelum Tamus. Setelah semua yang mereka lewati sebagai sebuah tim, kata-kata itu masih saja sering terlontar dari bibirnya.***orSeli menyadari makna kedua sahabatnya baginya.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	"Ra, Kau tahu tidak?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda felt like writing this, soalnya attention yang dikasi ke Seli kayak kurang banget, aku pengen nyoba aja nulis dari sudut pandang dia. Pendek sih, but better than nothing. I hope you like it!

“Hei, Ra. Kau tahu tidak?”

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari kedua bibirnya. Pelajaran di siang hari ini begitu membosankan. Gadis itu sudah sedari tadi menatap papan tulis besar di depan sana, menopang dagu dengan tangan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan guru matematika mereka. Seorang gadis yang pandai, ia sudah memahami pelajaran itu sejak semalam yang lalu. Ia mungkin payah dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan literatur, menulis satu paragraf cerpen saja butuh waktu yang lama dan dedikasi yang kuat. Tidak seperti sahabat yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu.

Gadis di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya, tidak berkata-kata, hanya menaikkan sebelah alis dalam tanya, tidak ingin menarik banyak perhatian.

“Saya sudah mengingatkan berkali-kali,” ucap guru matematika pengganti di depan sana, membuat mereka berdua kembali menoleh ke depan, “Jangan lupa mengumpulkan PR. Kecuali kalian mau saya keluarkan. Tanya saja Ali bagaimana rasanya dikeluarkan dari kelas.”

“Ali mah, langganan, Bu,” timpal Johan.

Refleks, gadis itu menoleh ke bangku barisan belakang, dan mendapati siswa laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya. Ali memutar bola matanya, seolah muak disebut-sebut sebagai contoh tidak baik di kelas. 

Jangankan mengumpulkan tugas, membawa buku saja kadang anak itu lupa. Kali kedua guru pengganti matematika mereka mengajar di kelas, Ali sudah dikeluarkan karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Saking asiknya berkutat dengan mesin-mesin anehnya itu di rumah, Ali seolah lupa bahwa ia masih menjabat sebagai seorang siswa SMA. Jika tidak diingatkan, biang kerok itu bisa saja lupa kapan waktunya sekolah, makan, mandi. Jika dilihat-lihat, Ali sepertinya kekurangan tidur. Seolah ada beban berat yang dipikulnya baru-baru ini. 

Gadis itu biasanya ikut menertawakan biang kerok di belakang sana hingga teman sebangkunya memelototinya marah, namun ia tahu apa yang Ali lakukan selama ini, sampai lupa membuat PR, lupa merawat diri. Menertawakan anak itu kini terasa kurang tepat baginya.

Ia benar-benar anak yang brilian, tidak jarang gadis itu menatap Ali dan merasa iri, dan perasaan itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan ekonomi Ali. Anak itu mungkin tidak memiliki prestasi akademik yang hebat, tetapi gadis itu tahu bahwa kapasitas otak Ali jauh melebihi nilai-nilai rapornya per semester. Entah sudah berapa kali Ali dapat membuktikan kejeniusannya. Bahkan waktu itu, Ali dapat mempelajari sebuah bahasa asing dalam waktu satu malam. Gadis itu bahkan hampir menyesal karena sering memaki-makinya. Namun di luar itu semua, Ali benar-benar berjasa baginya, dan gadis itu tahu persis sahabat di sampingnya berpendapat sama.

Ali adalah seorang sahabat yang baik dan setia, dan mungkin teman-teman di sekitar mereka tidak mengetahui itu. Yah, memang si biang kerok itu tukang cari gara-gara, dan bahkan dalam waktu-waktu serius saja ia masih bisa bercanda. Geram sekali menghadapi ulahnya. Namun hal itu tidak menghapus fakta yang gadis itu ketahui. Mungkin ia dulu menyebalkan, hobinya hanya mengganggu saja, mengenakan seragam dengan baik saja tidak bisa, namun bukankah itu tujuan dari sebuah persahabatan? Sahabat yang baik akan mendukung pertumbuhan sahabatnya. 

Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya, gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa raut wajahnya sudah berubah hingga si biang kerok itu menatapnya jengkel. Dengan sebuah dengusan Ali menoleh ke arah lain, tangan kiri sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Gadis itu hendak berceloteh kesal, raut wajahnya dengan cepat berubah kembali menjadi tatapan marah, namun niatan itu secara spontan diurungkannya ketika ia mendengar sahabat yang disampingnya menggerutu. Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu kembali menghadap ke depan, mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin berwarna birunya ke meja.

Bahkan tanpa menanyakannya, gadis itu sudah tahu alasan dibalik gerutuan sahabatnya.

“Baik, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Kasihan Ali tuh, mukanya sudah kusut,” ucap guru matematika tersebut sambil terkekeh pelan, “Untuk soal selanjutnya Ibu tunjuk, ya.”

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri di hadapan papan tulis, kedua matanya menyapu ruangan baik-baik. Namun gadis itu lebih sibuk melirik ke arah sahabatnya, kedua alisnya berkerut.

“Raib, tolong jawab soal berikutnya.”

Ketukan bolpoin di meja tiba-tiba terhenti. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ra bangkit dari duduknya dan menghela napas, mulai berjalan mendekati guru baru itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya sahabatnya itu masih dapat beroperasi dengan baik, bahkan dalam tekanan mental keras seperti ini. Raib mungkin tidak banyak bercerita kepadanya, apalagi Ali, tapi bahkan tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu bahwa cerita yang mereka dengar beberapa hari yang lalu menambah beban pikirannya. Raib memang biasanya tidak banyak berceloteh, yang cerewet itu Ali, tapi gadis itu seolah sadar bahwa sahabatnya menjadi lebih pendiam, jika itu adalah sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi.

Gadis berambut panjang di depan sana membuat guratan spidol pertama pada papan tulis, tanpa banyak bicara menyelesaikan soal matematika terakhir di hari itu. Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatap papan tulis lamat-lamat. Bukan, mereka tidak peduli akan gadis yang tengah menjawab soal itu. Masa bodoh siapa dia, asal ia dapat menyelesaikan soal yang tengah dibahas. Lagipula jika salah, guru matematika tadi bisa saja mengoreksi jawabannya, bukan? Sudahlah, apa spesialnya gadis itu? Nilai matematikanya saja masih sering merah-merah.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari punggung Raib sejenak, menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang, ke arah siswa laki-laki dengan tatapan lelah dan wajah seperti orang kekurangan tidur itu, hampir terkejut mendapatinya menghadap ke arah papan tulis. Gadis itu tahu Ali tidak pernah menyimak pelajaran, mereka berdua juga tahu Ali jauh lebih pintar daripada materi remeh-temeh siswa sekolah menengah. Ali bisa saja dengan mudah bolos hingga lulus dan ilmu yang dimilikinya tidak akan kalah dengan siswa seperti Johan, yang hampir tidak pernah bolos sama sekali. Namun mereka berdua juga tahu bahwa gadis di depan sana bukan hanya seorang siswi sekolah menengah dengan nilai Bahasa Indonesia di atas rata-rata.

Raib adalah gadis yang kuat. Bahkan sebelum mereka terbawa masuk ke hiruk-pikuk urusan dunia antarklan, gadis itu tahu sahabatnya bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dianggap remeh. Dan hal ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan yang Ra miliki. Tanpa banyak tanya pun ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terkira. Bayangkan saja, ia adalah keturunan murni Klan Bulan. Bahkan menjadi sahabat Ra saja adalah suatu kehormatan yang besar bagi gadis itu. Seorang petarung Klan Matahari sepertinya hanya seperti ujung kuku apabila dibandingkan dengan gadis seperti Raib.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang dimaksudnya. Gadis itu tidak peduli kekuatan jenis apa yang dimiliki Raib, status apa yang diembannya, seberapa tinggi pangkatnya, seberapa terkenal namanya. Warga Klan Bulan boleh menyerukan namanya, menghormatinya, menganggapnya petarung yang kuat, apapun, dan itu tidak akan pernah sepadan dengan perasaan gadis itu. Raib baginya jauh lebih istimewa dibanding Raib di mata penduduk Klan Bulan manapun. Jika mereka menganggap gadis keturunan murni itu spesial, Raib baginya jauh lebih penting dari itu. Mereka semua boleh menganggap Raib istimewa karena ia terlahir istimewa, tapi bagi gadis itu, Ra istimewa karena ia adalah sahabatnya.

Gadis berambut panjang di depan sana berbalik, sebuah tatapan datar di wajahnya. Ia mengembalikan spidol di tangannya kepada guru matematika pengganti itu sebelum kembali melangkah ke bangkunya. 

Ra berbisik, “Jawabanku benar tidak sih, Sel?”

Lamunannya buyar, Seli mengangguk cepat, “Benar, kok.”

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar lagi, sebelum Ra kembali duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sebelah sahabatnya.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Ra menoleh kembali, “Oh iya, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?’

Seli tersentak, “Eh...oh iya. Lupa, Ra,” ucapnya, terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh pelan, sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ra kembali mengangkat bolpoin biru yang tadi ditinggalkannya, kembali mengetuk-ngetukkannya ke meja.

Seli menghela napas. Yah, harus ia akui, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sulit. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka baru saja mendengar bahwa guru matematika mereka, yang sekaligus adalah mentor mereka di dunia paralel tengah dalam bahaya. Ra baru saja mendengar penjelasan tentang orangtua kandungnya, dan Seli tidak bisa membayangkan kondisi pikiran sahabatnya saat ini. Ali di belakang sana sudah begadang selama beberapa malam terakhir, mencari cara menuju Klan Nebula, menyusun taktik, menambahkan fitur baru pada ILY, membaca rekaman-rekaman lama, apapun yang dapat membantu mereka, dan membantu Miss Selena. 

Dan Seli...entahlah. Selama ini ia hanya mengikuti kedua sahabatnya saja. Jika lama-lama dipikirkan, ia tahu Raib dan Ali sebenarnya tidak begitu membutuhkannya. Seli pun tidak memiliki tujuan dibalik keikutsertaannya dalam petualangan-petualangan mereka selama ini, ia hanya ingin membantu. Ali dan Ra adalah sahabatnya, kemanapun mereka pergi, Seli akan ikut menemani. Bukan masalah jika Seli tidak memiliki motif, bukan masalah jika Seli dikesampingkan, hanya dianggap tambahan tenaga bagi tim mereka saja. Ia hanya ingin membantu, ikut serta dalam petualangan kedua sahabatnya. Hanya dengan menjadi sumber bantuan saja, bagi Seli sudah cukup.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan menoleh kembali ke arah sahabatnya, yang kini terlihat lelah, bersandar ke punggung bangkunya, tidak lagi memainkan bolpoin. 

“Kamu tahu tidak, Ra?”

Gadis disampingnya melirik, kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalian sadar gak, aku baru sebut nama "Seli" di narasi setelah Ra nyebut namanya?


End file.
